Debaixo dos Caracóis dos Seus Cabelos
by Fabi
Summary: Fuu e Fério e suas esperanças sobre seu reencontro.


Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais uma songfic, desta vez sobre Fuu e Fério, de Magic Knight Rayearth. Quando escutei esta música outro dia, me lembrei imediatamente deste casal e seu relacionamento complicado por pertencerem a mundos diferentes. Estou trabalhando ainda em outros projetos, inclusive outra fanfic sobre MKR, que ficarão prontos logo, eu espero.

Boa leitura!

****

DEBAIXO DOS CARACÓIS DOS SEUS CABELOS

Por Fabi

Fério olhava pela janela do palácio de Zefir, admirando a maneira como o vento balançava as folhas das árvores na orla da floresta. Ele amava olhar o vento movendo as árvores e as nuvens, pois tudo o lembrava de sua amada Fuu.

Fuu! O príncipe sentiu uma alegria misturada com tristeza dentro de si ao lembrar dela. Ele sabia que sua amada estava na Terra, em Tóquio, provavelmente na companhia de algum livro ou assistindo alguma aula. Ele amava esta maneira dela de ser. Ele amava tudo nela. Ele adorava o jeito como o vento balançava os cachos dourados de Fuu, a maneira como ela sorria ao ficar feliz, a maneira como ela se concentrava na leitura de algum livro, a maneira como ela ficava surpresa cada vez que algo a surpreendia, a maneira como ela corava quando ele a tocava...

Fério sentia muitas saudades de Fuu. Como ele queria que ela estivesse ao seu lado neste momento... 

O príncipe não sabia se e quando veria novamente sua amada, mas quando ela retornasse o encontraria esperando por ela. Não apenas ele, mas todos no castelo e em Zefir. Esperando para dar as boas vindas à Guerreira Mágica dos Ventos e, se ela aceitasse, futura rainha de Zefir. Eles iriam faze-la se sentir em casa, como se ela jamais houvesse partido.

__

Um dia a areia branca  
seus pés irão tocar .  
E vai molhar seus cabelos   
a água azul do mar .  
Janelas e portas vão se abrir  
pra ver você chegar   
e ao se sentir em casa  
sorrindo vai chorar.

Fuu estava sentada na janela de seu quarto, olhando as estrelas, tentando encontrar Zefir entre elas. Como ela sentia saudades daquele mundo onde o maior poder era a vontade do coração das pessoas. Ela sentia saudades de Cléf, Caldina, Ascot e de todos os outros a quem ela conhecera durante suas duas jornadas a Zefir. Mas, acima de qualquer outra pessoa, ela sentia saudades de Fério.

O príncipe de Zefir, que sempre a fazia sorrir e que se preocupava profundamente com seu povo. O homem que havia perdoado a ela, Hikaru e Umi por haverem sido as causadoras da morte de sua irmã. O primeiro homem a vê-la como uma mulher e não apenas como uma aluna aplicada. O homem que havia roubado seu coração de menina e que podia faze-la corar com um simples olhar.

Fuu queria retornar a Zefir. Ela amava sua família na Terra e suas amigas, mas sabia que seu coração estava naquele mundo onde morava a magia. Ela sabia que só se sentiria em casa novamente quando conseguisse voltar para Zefir e para o rapaz de olhos dourados e cabelos esverdeados que conquistara seu coração.

Como Fuu gostaria de soltar os cabelos de seu amado da fita que os impedia de voarem livres ao vento e então passar seus dedos entre eles, sentindo-lhes a maciez.

A jovem começou a imaginar que Fério estava a sua frente e começou a passar os dedos pelos cabelos imaginários de seu amado, tentando com isto diminuir a distância entre dois mundos e entre eles...

__

  
Debaixo dos caracóis dos seus cabelos  
uma história pra contar  
de um mundo tão distante  
Debaixo dos caracóis dos seus cabelos  
um soluço e a vontade   
de ficar mais um instante...

Fuu andava pelas ruas de Tóquio em direção a imponente torre que simbolizava a cidade. Ela tinha esperanças de que hoje seria o dia em que conseguiria voltar para seu amada, para sua casa. Por mais que a jovem tentasse, ela se sentia vazia por dentro. Faltava algo que a completava, ou melhor, alguém que a completava. A garota não sabia quando havia parado de pensar na Terra como sua casa, mas era o que acontecia agora. Nada a fazia feliz aqui, nem mesmo suas amigas e seus familiares. Só o que ela queria era voltar.

Voltar para os braços de Fério. Voltar para seu povo. Voltar para Zefir.

Fuu ia se concentrar com todas as suas forças no maior pedido de seu coração e, se a vontade fosse forte o bastante, a magia funcionaria e ela seria transportada para o lugar que ela considerava como lar, ao lado do homem a quem amava.

A garota elevou uma prece aos céus, pedindo que o Pilar permitisse que ela retornasse, antes de entrar na torre de Tóquio.

__

As luzes e o colorido  
que você vê agora  
nas ruas por onde anda  
na casa onde mora  
você olha tudo e nada   
te faz ficar contente  
você só deseja agora  
voltar pra sua gente.

Fério estava novamente numa das janelas do palácio admirando o vento, com seus pensamentos em Fuu. Foi quando viu um clarão ao longe e sentiu um fluxo na magia que rodeava aquele mundo de desejos. O príncipe sentiu seu coração se enchendo de esperança. Seria aquela luz a resposta aos clamores de seu coração?

O príncipe não pensou novamente antes de correr para fora do palácio em direção ao lugar onde vira o clarão. Ele podia jurar que ouvia o vento cantar o retorno de sua guerreira. Ele podia jurar que ouvia Windon chamar pela sua guerreira.

Aos poucos o príncipe se aproximou do lugar de onde surgira aquela luz, sem reparar que muitos outros o seguiam. Foi quando viu, ao longe, o reflexo do sol batendo nos cachos dourados do cabelo de uma mulher.

Ele sabia, dentro de seu coração, quem era aquela mulher. Ele sonhara com aqueles cabelos muitas vezes nos últimos anos, sempre desejando tê-la em seus braços novamente, nem que fosse apenas por mais alguns instantes. Sua Fuu.

__

  
Debaixo dos caracóis dos seus cabelos  
uma história pra contar  
de um mundo tão distante.  
Debaixo dos caracóis dos seus cabelos   
um soluço e a vontade   
de ficar mais um instante....

Fuu estava ainda tonta por causa de sua viagem ao lugar pelo qual seu coração ardia de vontade de voltar. Ela olhou em volta tentando se localizar quando o viu. Fério!

A jovem sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos, pedindo silenciosamente que aquilo não fosse um sonho. Pouco depois dois braços fortes a abraçaram com força, como se a ver que ela estava ali de verdade. Fuu levantou o rosto e olhou dentro dos olhos de Fério, percebendo que este também tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, sempre chamando pelo nome dela.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos antes do príncipe de Zefir capturar os lábios da guerreira dos ventos num beijo cheio de amor, de saudades e de promessas para o futuro. Eles se perderam naquele beijo que parecia não ter fim, alheios as pessoas ao redor que discretamente secavam lágrimas dos olhos vendo a felicidade do casal que fora separado por pertencerem a dois mundos diferentes.

Todos sabiam que a guerreira e o príncipe finalmente estavam felizes, pois estavam juntos no lugar que ambos consideravam como casa.

__

Você anda pela tarde  
e o seu olhar tristonho  
deixa sangrar no peito   
uma saudade, um sonho.  
Um dia vou ver você  
chegando num sorriso  
pisando a areia branca  
que é seu paraíso.

Todo povo de Zefir cantava louvores naquele dia, desejando felicidades ao seu agora rei Fério e sua rainha, a Guerreira Mágica Fuu.

Mães contavam a seus filhos a história daquele amor tão puro que superou todas as dificuldades impostas pela vida. Todos amavam seus governantes, que trouxeram muita prosperidade e paz ao reino dos sonhos, o transformando em um paraíso.

Fuu e Fério regiam Zefir da melhor forma possível, se preocupando ao máximo com o povo. Eles enfrentaram muitas dificuldades, mas sempre as enfrentaram juntos. 

Muitas provações eles atravessaram, muitas situações eles enfrentaram, muitas soluções eles encontraram na estrada da vida mas, sempre que eles tinham tempo, os dois paravam e relaxavam um nos braços do outro, lembrando da época que não estavam juntos, onde tudo o que lhes sobrara era a saudade.

A saudade e a certeza do reencontro...

__

  
Debaixo dos caracóis dos seus cabelos  
uma história pra contar  
de um mundo tão distante.  
Debaixo dos caracóis dos seus cabelos  
um soluço e a vontade   
de ficar mais um instante....

N. da Autora: Esta belíssima música, Debaixo dos Caracóis do Seus Cabelos, com tanta poesia em sua letra, é de Roberto Carlos.


End file.
